A charged particle beam device typified by a scanning electron microscope scans a desired area (field of view) of a sample with a charged particle beam, and records a charged particle signal generated from the scanning area in association with the scanning position to generate an image of the observed area. A scanning electron microscope has may parameters that can be freely set, such as accelerating voltage, probe current, the distance between an objective lens and a sample, and a signal detector, which are factors that give an impression of complicated operation.
Furthermore, various adjustment works such as optical axis alignment and astigmatism adjustment will be required each time the parameters are changed.
PTLS 1 and 2 are related art documents relating to the present invention. PTLS 1 and 2 both relate to automatic adjustment of a charged particle beam device.
PTL 1 relates to automatic adjustment of optical axis misalignment of an objective lens and automatic adjustment in which a movement of an image with respect to a change in an astigmatism corrector is canceled so that a field of view is corrected in such a manner that an observed image will not move during astigmatism adjustment. PTL 2 relates to automatic adjustment of an optical axis so that the optical axis will be aligned with the center of an objective aperture in addition to the disclosure of PTL 1.